


Infinite Possibilities

by shinguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 1st person POV (Shuichi’s perspective if that isn’t already clear), Internalized polyphobia (is that a thing?), Just a sweet lil idea I had, M/M, Multi, Pining! Lots of it!, Polyamory, Stargazing, Totally not self-projection ahaha, drabble?, fluff kind of, positive vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinguji/pseuds/shinguji
Summary: Shuichi lies outside with his friends (?) and overthinks.
Relationships: K1-B0/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Infinite Possibilities

The night sky was grey and clouded with oncoming rain, blocking out all but thin slivers of starlight, but somehow we ended up trying to stargaze anyway, lying in the grass and talking for hours while we waited for the clouds to pass, for it to rain, for something, anything… nothing came.

Keebo reluctantly settled between Kaito and I, booting up a projection of how the night sky would have appeared unobstructed. Kaito, eager to educate us, let us point to any star, planet, or constellation and ask for a little lesson. “I can’t see where you’re pointing,” he had said. “Grab my hand and use it so I can see better.”

Eventually, we ended up with our hands piled on top of Keebo’s, whose internal fans were whirring loudly even in the cold. “Your human body temperatures are too high! It’s making me overheat!” he had complained, his face and the tips of his fiber optic hair glowing a faint blue with embarrassment and frustration.

I always loved doing senselessly fun things with my friends like this, but this felt different, somehow. Of course, I enjoyed being so close to the both of them, but a part of me felt guilty, selfish, almost greedy. The positive attention, the smiles and laughter, the playful insults, the touch… it was the same as always but somehow new, foreign, wrong. It was painful. It was overwhelming. It was perfect. And I certainly didn’t deserve something so new and so incredible. 

We had been outside for what felt like hours before we eventually just… stopped talking, watching the sky, coexisting. 

“Hey, Kaito,” I started eventually, propping myself up on one elbow to glance at him. His face was barely visible in the cold night, illuminated only by the faint blue glow of Keebo’s projection. “What’s your favorite constellation?”

A puzzled expression of disbelief came over him before he laughed the question off, as if it was a bad joke. “Come on, Shuichi, don’t you know me? I could never choose just one. I mean,” he reasoned, gesturing at the artificial stars, “they’re all so unique, y’know? That’s something I love about space… the infinite possibilities. And every single one of ‘em is beautiful in its own way,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes fixated on the light overhead.

“You sound like Kiyo,” Keebo noted with amusement. The projection from his eyes flickered as he squinted with laughter.

As Kaito busied himself with yelling about Keebo’s comment, I sighed and relaxed into the damp grass, my cheek accidentally brushing against Keebo’s dimly glowing hair. “I feel the same, though. I couldn’t choose, either.”

A silence fell over us for a moment. I could only hear the grass rustle as Keebo shifted a bit, and Kaito’s faint heartbeat and shaky breathing. “Well,” Keebo started slowly, “I am not a human, so I may not have the best authority on this subject, but… I don’t find it that important to choose. You can love two— _ every _ constellation, if you so desire,” Keebo corrected himself.    
  


“Yeah!” Kaito agreed enthusiastically, clearing his throat. “There’s enough love in the universe to go around, Shuichi.”

“Yeah,” I repeated, “I’m glad we all feel the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble idea I had and wrote on a whim for comfort. Is this ship actually a thing or does the fanbase for it consist of just me self-projecting? Hmm... anyway, I hope you liked my little ramblings! As always, I appreciate any feedback I get! :)


End file.
